Email is a very useful tool for promoting communication between people who are separated by distance, by different working hours, or both. However, email is sometimes inconvenient for recipients. This hinders the use of email as a mechanism for broadcasting information to many people and/or transmitting information to one or a few specific targets.
Email creates annoyances which have not been fully addressed. One common source of annoyance is "spam" email, namely, unsolicited email sent to multiple recipients. Unlike passive advertising, such as pop-up and banner ads on websites, and ads in more traditional print, radio, or television media, "spam" email seeks out its audience, and thrusts itself into the viewer's field of attention without being invited. This can be very annoying because it interrupts other activities, consumes system resources, and perhaps most importantly, requires active efforts by recipients who want to dispose of these unwanted messages. An email recipient may delete unwanted messages manually by using an email Delete command in an email client (c.g., a desktop application program, or web mail pages in a web browser), by dragging the messages in question to a trash can, or by similar steps.
Some email systems provide filters that detect at least some incoming unsolicited email and either deletes it or, more typically, places it in a directory or folder reserved for such messages. But filters sometimes err, either by characterizing as unsolicited email a message that is not, or by failing to detect unsolicited email and letting it through with the normal correspondence from familiar senders. Thus, it would be helpful to provide some alternate or additional means for disposing of unsolicited email.
Some unsolicited email includes a statement that sending a reply with "REMOVE" in the subject field will remove the recipient from the mailing list. It has been alleged, however, that any reply to some such unsolicited email will simply confirm that the address to which the unsolicited mail was sent is "good" (meaning someone actually looked at the unsolicited email) and that a reply asking to be removed from the mailing list may therefore have an effect opposite from the intended effect. If this is so, then only addresses from which no reply is received would have a chance of being removed from the list.
Moreover, even some mail which is unsolicited is of interest to the recipient only for a limited time. For instance, the fact that a recipient has voluntarily subscribed to an electronic newsletter, a news service, or a listserv list does not necessarily mean that the recipient wants to keep every message from that subscription after reading it. Indeed, despite having subscribed to the service, the recipient may not even want to read each and every message from the subscription service.
Television and radio "spots" which broadcast an advertisement without taking up storage space on the receiver (televisions and radios generally lack permanent storage such as hard disks) are known, although this characterization of them as not requiring recipient storage resources and proactive deletion by the recipient may be new.
Accordingly, it would be an advancement to provide an improved approach to email and similar messaging which moves the email message disposal burden off the shoulders of the recipient. In particular and without limitation, it would be an advance to make public notices and news sent through email less onerous to recipients, and likewise to make email advertisements (including without limitation coupons, contact information, descriptions of goods and/or services, comparisons, and promotional materials) available to multiple recipients without requiring that recipients affirmatively remove unwanted advertisements from their computer systems or create a reply message having REMOVE or another keyword in the subject, to indicate their lack of interest in the subject matter being advertised.
Such approaches for improved email messaging are disclosed and claimed herein.